Technical Field
This invention relates to fixtures for holding mobile computing devices, and specifically to a mobile computing device holder that mounts to a wall and holds a mobile computing device base and a mobile computing device.
State of the Art
Mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones, personal computing devices, electronic scanner devices, tablets and other computing devices are in common use by individuals and businesses. These mobile computing devices are lightweight and easily carried by a person from one place to another. Mobile computing devices often have a base or charger unit that holds the mobile computing device when the mobile computing device is not being used. The base or charger unit holds, stores, and often charges the mobile computing device. In some situations, it is desirable to mount the base or charger unit to a wall so the mobile computing device is easily accessible. In specific situations, it is desirable to keep a mobile computing device in one location so the mobile computing device can be used by one or more individuals, but the individuals cannot remove the mobile computing device from the location. In these instances, it is desirable to tether the mobile computing device to a fixture so the mobile computing device cannot be moved from the desired location. Mobile computing devices do not usually have loops or couplers that can be used to tether the mobile computing device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a holder for holding the mobile computing device and the mobile computing device base that is easily mounted to a wall, that is easy to mount the mobile computing device base to, and is easily constructed. It is also desirable to have a coupling apparatus that can be mounted to the mobile computing device to be used to tether the mobile computing device to the holder.